College
by RoyxWally
Summary: Imagine if there we're no super heroes or villains and the members of The Team we're just normal kids at the (almost) same age in collage. In this story Wally is the main character and the story is about how he gets through college and how Roy and Wally turn their hate into friendship and hopefully something more. Roy/Wally WARNING: Slash
1. Arrival

**A/N: This is my first story and I hope it turns out okay. Enjoy :)**

**Warning: Slash, language.**

It was a beautiful summer morning in _. Wally slept in his bed when a sudden beeping started. He woke up by the sound of his alarm clock struggling to open his emerald green eyes. _'It couldn't hurt to sleep for just two more minutes. Maybe an hour.'_ he thought as he prepared to go back to sleep, ignoring his clock.

"WALLY! SHUT DOWN THE ALARM AND COME DOWNSTAIRS". He sighed as he heard his mothers voice and tried to reply. Just one word would be enough so she wouldn't come into his room and splash cold water in his face again. "Coming" he finally managed to say.

The teen sat up on his bed, rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He thought to himself _'How am I still single?'_. The boy turned on the sink, put his hands under the stream and washed his face. "Okay, I'm up." he said to himself.

"WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR FOOD GETS COLD". The voice of his mom sounded direct and serious as always. "The boy will be down in a minute Mary". Rudolph West wasn't a morning person and when his wife started screaming he usually went to his study and finished reading the paper there. A shutting door could be heard. _'Same time every morning'_ Wally thought to himself.

He got dressed and finally followed his moms orders to come down. "I made your favorite. A bunch of everything" his mother said, looking sadder then she usually was "This is your last breakfast here at all". "Mom, I'm going to collage. It's not the end of the world". "I know but it's going to be hard to not see you everyday." "Don't worry, you'll get used to it". He looked at the clock "Crap. I'm gonna be late. DAD!". "I'm coming, I'm coming". Rudolph put down the newspaper and walked back to the living room.

"Today is the big day. Have you packed your stuff?". "Yes". Wally rolled his eyes. His father had been asking that same question for 3 days now. They all got in the car. The trip to the airport was hell for Wally. His mom crying and saying she was gonna miss him and to tell him to call everyday and some other words that no one would ever understand and then his dad, oh god. He started talking about girls and giving him sex advice. Wally loved his parents but sometimes they could be so weird.

They finally arrived at the airport. Wally let out a sigh of relief. "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Mary asked. 'God no' Wally thought but he simply said "I'll be fine.". "Final call to Gotham City". "I love you both" he said and hugged his parents. "We love you too son" Rudolph said. Wally quickly ran to the gate and waved his parents.

He boarded the plane. _'Where the fuck is seat A34?'_ he thought as he looked around. "Umm excuse me, can you tell me where seat A34 is?" he asked one of the stewardess. "Its right next to that handso- I mean tall guy over there". Wally watched as she pointed at a tall guy with red hair wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. He had light blue eyes that sparkled a little as he turned his head. He had rock hard abs and amazing biceps but Wally didn't notice it. "Thanks" he said and walked over there.

"Umm could you move a little? You're blocking the way to my seat" Wally said to the red headed guy. When he was this close to him he seemed as he was only a few years older then Wally. "Oh sorry" the guy said, still with a stiff, serious look on his face. _'Wow this guy really needs to loosen up'_ Wally thought as he sat down to his seat.

The plane wasn't leaving for the next half an hour so Wally quickly got bored. "Hi. I'm Wally." he said after ten minutes of silence. "Roy" the other guy said without changing his expression. 'What is up with this guy?' Wally thought as he started to frown as well. "Sooo. How old are you?" he said. Wally was the guy who would do anything so there wouldn't be awkward silence. "Look, kid. You're probably a nice guy and all but I just want to get this flight over with so could you please stop talking to me?". "Are you afraid of flying?" Wally said like he didn't hear a thing the other boy said. Roy looked angrily at Wally like he was going to throw him out the plane window. "Sorry, shutting up now." Wally said while he put his hands in front of his face to make sure he would shield it if the guy would decide to punch him.

_'You can survive this Wally. It's just an hour of silence and then we will land'_. Wally really hated awkward silences but he would prefer that then being thrown out of a plane. They landed in Gotham City an hour later. Wally let out a sigh of relief when the stewardess give the passengers permission to exit the plane. The time was around 01:30 pm when he got in a cab. "Gotham City Collage" "Wow. You're in that school?" the cab driver asked. "Yes" Wally politely replied. "Then you most be really smart" the driver said as he turned. _'Not really'_. Wally got in because his uncle Barry had pulled a few strings not because he was smart. Of course he was smart but he would never have got in if his uncle wouldn't be friends with Bruce Wayne.

After a few minutes he was finally there. The Gotham City Collage or GCC for short. Only really smart kids got in but there we're still about 400 students. Wally got his bags and walked inside the dorms. 'Here it is. Room 20b.' Wally thought. He walked inside seeing a boy on one of the beds. "Hi" he said "I'm Dick Grayson. You most be my new roommate." He was full with enthusiasm. "I'm Wally West. Nice to meet you."


	2. First day

**A/N: Sorry it's short but I didn't really have any more ideas for this chapter. Don't worry. They won't be enemies forever ;)**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _'Why did I take this piece of shit with me?'_ Wally thought as he turned off his alarm. He got up and decided to go out for a jog before his first period. Wally loved nothing more then a morning sprint. Dick was still asleep since he didn't have class until after another 3 hours. Last night Wally learned that Dick lived in Gotham and that he had dated a lot, and then I mean A LOT, of girls so Dick was like a god to Wally, seeing ow he had only dated 5 girls and only had sex with 2 of them. Wally put on his sneakers and walked out the door. As soon as he was out of the building he sighed with a smile on his face and started jogging. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was high and not a single cloud in sight. He had walked around campus yesterday to memorize the area so he wouldn't get lost. Turning right at the fountain, Wally heard a girl laugh. It was the cuest laugh he had ever heard so he looked over there, without stopping. The girl had light brown hair and was wearing pink clothes.

Next thing he knew was his face smashed to some guys back. "Why don't you watch we're you're-" The guy stopped as he looked at Wally. "You? You're in this school?" Wally said, recognizing the face of the guy that he had spent an hour with in a plane. "Second year. I recommend you watch girls you could never get when you're standing still. Kids." Roy said apperantly not in a better mood then he was yesterday. "I'm only a year youn- Hey. I could get her if I wanted to." Wally said angrily. "Prove it" Roy said.

He started to grin as Wally walked up to the girl determined to prove the older boy wrong. "Hi beautiful. I'm wally.". "Megan. Now get lost loser." the girl said. "Wait, how about we go grab a cup of coffee sometime?" Wally said to try to win her over. "No" she said. "What about going to the movies? Or to a restaurant? Or to study in the library?". Wally was not going to lose to that auburn haired jerk. The girl looked angrily at Wally, threw him into the fountain and said "I am not going out with you so just leave me alone. Roy started to laugh so hard it echoed around the whole campus. Wally stood up and walked away looking like he was about to explode with rage. "Better luck next time, kid." Roy shouted as he started to laugh again.

Wally walked straight to his room, slamming the door so hard that his roommate fell startled out of his bed. "Whats up with the slamming? And why are you wet?" he said as he rubbed his hand with his hand. "Sorry, There was just this jerk who was... I'll tell you about it later.". Wally walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He relaxed when he got in the shower, feeling the hot water run through his body quickly warming him. The fountain didn't exactly contain the hottest water, or the cleanest. When he got out Dick was asleep again. Wally got dressed and went to class. Biology. Wally found himself slowly falling asleep as the teacher talked about tree fungus and bats. He slapped himself once in the face to wake himself up. One hour and twenty minutes later the class was over and Wally had free period. _'Maybe I should get some sleep so I won't have to slap myself again'_ he thought as he walked to his room.

Wally slowly rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He looked at the clock "Shit, I'm late.". He ran through the halls as he finally reached the classroom. "Nice of you to join us Mr. West". The teacher was a blonde woman who looked like she was about thirty. "Mr. Colton is sick today so we are combining the first and second year classes in history for today. There is one seat left next to Roy". 'Well thats just great' Wally thought. He sat down next to the older student. _'What did I do to you?'_ he thought as he looked at the ceiling. "Look, this isn't a picnic for me either" Roy whispered, clearly seeing that Wally was unhappy about this "but let's just study without talking and no one has to get detention.". "Fine" Wally said grumpily.

They managed to shut up for the next hour. "Stop kicking me". "I'm not kicking you". Wally had thought he was kicking his table. _'Wow, his legs are really hard'_ Wally thought as he stopped kicking. "I'm not stupid, kid.". "Don't call me kid and I'm not kicking your stupid leg." Wally started to get angry. "Yeah, sure. Maybe it was a leprechaun or a genie or, oo, a pony." Roy sarcastically said. "Maybe it was your over-sized butt. It probably has a mind of its own." Wally said. "Congrats, kid, you discovered comebacks.". "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "Mr. West please go to the principals office. Now.". The teacher looked at Wally like he was just a 5 year old kid who broke something. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room, looking on the floor with an angry look on his face. _'Why didn't he get punished?'_

He got to the principals office. He knocked on the door and opened it when a voice saying "Come in" was heard and walked in. _'Oliver Queen'_ Wally read on the name card on the desk. "I hear you screamed at another student. Is that true?". "Well yes, but-" "Why did you scream at him?" Oliver cut Wally off which made Wally a little annoyed. "He kept calling me kid." "Is that all? Doesn't sound like something to get mad about.". Wally paused for a second. Of course he couldn't tell him why he hated being called kid. It was too personal. "It just annoyed me." "I will let you off the hook this time if you promise not to do that again.". Finally something positive happened today. "I promise". "You may go.". Wally walked back to the hall. No point in going back to class. There we're only 2 minutes left. So he just walked to the next classroom he was going to.

When Wally was finally done at school for the day he was exhausted. He just went to his room and laid on the bed. Dick wasn't there._ 'He's probably just talking to some chick'_. With these thoughts, Wally fell asleep in all of his clothes.


	3. Gym

_'Gym. Finally.'_ Gym was like vacation to Wally. It's the only class where he didn't have to use his brain. "-this chick was there and we started talking" Dick said to a half listening Wally. The ginger pulled a yellow t-shirt, green shorts and sneakers from his bag. ".. and we we're making out in the hall and then this- Wally are you listening?" "You know I can't do two things at a time." he replied. "You'll never know the end of the story" Dick said teasingly and Wally giggled. "I've heard that the gym teacher is really harsh, especially on freshmen" Dick said. "I hope its an overstatement. I really don't want to hate gym. Its the only time I get to relax and just breathe for a second." "You and me both."

Wally opened the door and as he tried to walk through he bumped into someones stomach. He felt the smooth skin on the rock hard abs of the guy he bumped into. "Sorry" he said while rubbing his forehead. "I hope that's not a habit of yours" the guy said. Wally looked into the same blue eyes he had yelled at a week ago. "You! Why are you here?" Wally said. The urge to punch him in the face came but he managed to restrain himself. _'Why am I so mad? He never really did anything to me. So what is it?'_

"I'm the assistant gym teacher. I get extra credit for it. It's like easy money." Roy said, grinning. "Hi, I'm Dick" "Roy. Nice to meet you." _'Why are they talking to each other?'_ Wally walked, practically jogged, away. "I better see whats up with him. See you later." Dick said as he began to follow the ginger. "That's the jerk you talked about? He seems nice" Dick said "Nice? There's nothing nice about that guy. Hes like..." Wally struggled to find the right metaphor. "Hes like?" "Never mind. Lets just go to class."

The gym teacher was a blonde woman around 30. She was some kind of martial art master. "Listen up. Hello, my name is Dinah. You are not here to play games or have fun. If you don't do what I say you will automatically fail this class and will have to take it again next year. You won't do anything unless I tell you to." "So the rumors are true" Dick whispers to Wally. "Mister Grayson, something you want to share?" Dick quickly turns his head back to Dinah. "N-no" he stammers. Roy grins. "Then shut up" Dinah says, slowly walking away. Wally giggles but quickly stops by the look on his teachers face. Dick smiles. "Since this is your first time here you are playing a game of dodgeball. If you don't know the rules get your loser ass out of my gym." Dinah looks Wally in the eye and grins. "Play ball"

Dick and Wally are put on separate teams which frustrates Wally. Dick is the only person he has talked to with out yelling at or getting hit by so far. The game starts and 3 guys are hit in the first 2 minutes. _'This isn't so hard'_ Wally thinks as he dodges a ball that's thrown in his direction. A few minutes later it was just Dick and Wally left. Wally grinned. "You are so dead Grayson" he said as he threw the ball with confidence in Dicks direction. Dick did a backflip, dodging the ball. Everyone look at him and open their mouths as wide as they could. Dinah grins. "Never underestimate your opponent West" he says as he throws a ball in Wally's direction. Still surprised at Dicks dodging skills Wally freezes. When he finally snaps out of it the ball is a meter away from his face. Wally can barely blink before he gets the ball straight to his face.

"Wally. Are you okay?" Wally sees Dick's face when he opens his eyes. "Hes fine" someone says. Wally sits up and sees that everyone is looking at him. He feels his cheeks flush with red. "Roy, take him to the nurse." Dinah walks up to Roy. "But-" Roy resists. "No buts. The rest of you get ready for another game." Roy walks up to Wally with a pout. "Follow me" he says. Wally follows him through a few halls. "Why do I have to go to the nurse? I feel fine." Roy laughs "There's blood running out of your nose and your forehead is swelling up." "Really?" Wally swipes his hand below his nose and sees blood on it. "My first time in gym and I get a ball thrown in my face." Roy laughs again and Wally smiles. "You got off easy. I ran to a wall in my first gym class" Roy says with a smirk. Wally giggles.

They get to the nurses office but no ones there. Roy walks to a fridge and takes out a bag of ice "Wheres the nurse?" Wally asks. "Shes never here. I don't know why she hasn't been fired yet." Roy answers. He walks up to Wally thats now sitting on a hospital bed. He put the bag up to Wallys head. Wally felt a blush coming to his cheeks. He tried to hold it back and either he was succesful or Roy just didn't notice. "That should prevent swelling. We may have got off on the wrong foot here" he said. "Oh really?" Wally smirked. So did Roy. "Maybe we should just start over?" Wally paused for a moment. Roy's sky blue eyes stared into Wallys green ones. "Okay. I'd like that." Roy smiled. "We should go back." he said and walked to the door. "Ladies first" he said with a smirk. Wally snickered.


End file.
